dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus vs General Gaius
Adam Taurus vs General Gaius is Peep4Life's thirty-third DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 3! RWBY vs Dust: An Elysian Tail! They lead their armies and purged humans and Moonbloods alike. But which leader is the superior combatant? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "We'll continue our assault on the East, leaving the humans with nowhere to go." Adam explained to his fellow leaders. "And once we corner the trucks, we will take the Dust." Before Adam could say any more, the sounds of weapons clashing outside got his attention. "What's going on?" The Faunus demanded, arriving to aid his men. Before him stood General Gaius, who cut down a White Fang member right before Adam. "Which of you is in charge here?" Gaius demanded. Adam gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "I am. And making a statement out of my men was a mistake. Kill them!" As White Fang and Warmblood soldiers battled around them, Adam and Gaius prepared to attack. Here we go! Energy orbs were summoned by Gaius and they found their way to Adam, who barely leaped back in time. Adam decided to fire from range, but Gaius blocked the attacks and advanced on the Faunus. The two locked blades, Gaius used all his might to push through Adam's guard but the White Fang leader headbutted the general, breaking the deadlock. Gaius then returned with several hard slashes, trying to pierce Adam's guard, but Adam willingly let his weapon take the hits. His body began to brighten before he unleashed a deadly attack, which Gaius managed to direct towards a tree. The general needed to reassess.Pulling back as far as he could go, Gaius charged up a lunge at Adam. The Faunus began firing again, but Gaius rushed by the attacks and sent Adam crashing into a nearby tent. Gaius leaped into the air and brought his sword down to deliver the coup de grace. Except, Adam blocked and swept the legs of the Warmblood. Adam then lashed out at Gaius, tagging him on the arm, but not dealing anything significant. Blades clashed again and Gaius broke off this deadlock by punching the Faunus in the side of the head. "What coward hides behind a mask?" Gaius asked, confused. Adam snarled and made a cut for the general's throat. Easily avoided, the attack left Adam open to more energy orbs from Gaius. Adam was blasted out of the camp and landed on a nearby tree, Gaius in pursuit.Adam cut part of the tree down to throw Gaius off. The general stumbled which allowed Adam to shoot him in the front with his weapon. Again, the damage was minor and Gaius was back on the offensive with relentless strikes. Adam's semblance charged up more and more with each strike but as he went to use it, Gaius slashed the Faunus in the knees. Adam fell to the ground, struggling to fend off Gaius' attacks. Gaius decided to end this and leaped into the air, he drove his sword down, which Adam managed to dodge but Gaius caught him out by driving his blade upwards, removing the mask of Adam. Enraged, Adam found new strength to assault Gaius' guard. "Impossible." Gaius protested but possible it was, and Adam began blending some kicks and punches with his slashes. Gaius held out, blocking and parrying the Faunus a couple of times before driving forward with his own assault. Adam blocked and blocked again, building up his semblance. As Gaius lifted his weapon overhead, Adam lashed out, cutting Gaius in half. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:Leaders themed DBXs